


Klance Floof

by actualpidgeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, just a cute lil blurb i wrote a few months ago, sorry it's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgeon/pseuds/actualpidgeon
Summary: Just a smol klance blurb I wrote for my friend a few months ago when I should have been studying... enjoy





	Klance Floof

**Author's Note:**

> yo I'm trying to improve my writing, if you have any tips about this work leave them in the comments :)

I ducked under the Galra soldier's strike easily before kicking out and swiping him off his feet. He raised his blaster and I lifted my shield, the shot rebounding into the rock above us. We watched with growing dread as the cave began to rumble, and I looked up defiantly at the falling boulders. If this was how I would die, then so be it. I would drag this bastard to the pearly gates of hell personally. Just as I raised my sword to deliver the final blow, two armored hands grabbed my waist and I was half dragged, half thrown out of the way of falling debris by everyone's favorite little shit, Lance McClain. I shoved him away roughly.

"What the fuck, dude?" I glared. He stared at me incredulously.

"'What the fuck, dude'? I should be asking you the same thing. In fact, I will," he said, picking up steam. "What the fuck, dude? Do you have a death wish or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, man. I had him. He was on the ground."

"Do you know what else was on the ground? THE FUCKING CEILING." He gestured wildly to the completely collapsed tunnel."Do you know what else would be on the ground if I hadn't pulled you out of there? A GIANT KEITH-SIZED PANCAKE."

I surveyed the tunnel. It was indeed very, very collapsed. 

"Okay, okay, fine. But why do you even care what happens to me?"

He looked at me, dumbfounded. One, two, three. He ducked his head and turned away, with the slightest of smiles that was uncharacteristically sad in a way, making me feel like it was for my benefit.

"Fuck you, man," he said before walking into the darkness.

* * *

I removed the last of my paladin armor in my room and examined the fresh bandages wrapped around my ribcage, encasing a deep cut in my side that an hour in the healing pod had healed most of. I'd probably be back to normal in a couple days. I was about to slip on my shirt when I heard the whoosh of my door open and turned just as Lance roughly shoved me by my shoulders farther into my room. He closed the door and blocked the way with his lanky frame, glaring at me with hurt and fury and... Wait, hurt?

"You are not leaving this room until you give me some honest answers, asshole," he stated firmly. "You could have dodged that strike easily, and I want to know why you have this fucking death wish. Do you get a kick about making people worry about you?"

No, no, no, I was not getting into this, not with him. "I don't have a death-"

"Yes. Yes you fucking do, lately you just run head first into trouble ten times a day without a thought to your own safety. I know you're an impulsive idiot, but you're smarter than this shit. I want to know why you're doing this, and you're going to tell me." He pulled my desk chair in front of the door and sat down. I walked over to the bed and sat with my head in my hands. This was not happening.

Fifteen minutes of silence passed, and Lance didn't once look away from me. He looked so... pained. And betrayed. It was like his anger about my actions wasn't because I was being stupid, but because he didn't want me to get hurt, and that wasn't familiar to me. My chest felt warm.

I looked into his clear, deep blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt people. I just feel sometimes that it would be better for everyone if I wasn't here, so, if my time comes, it doesn't seem like something I should try to prevent."

He gaped at me in astonishment and stood up, towering over me. "Why on earth would you think that, Keith? You're the red Paladin! We all care about you, I care about you."

I shook my head and chuckled, "I'm half Galra, Lance. My race has destroyed thousands of worlds, and killed billions, maybe trillions, of-" My face went slack, and I looked up at  him with wide eyes. "... You care about me?" 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a hug, wrapping his long, graceful arms around me, even as I stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Of course I do, asshole," he said softly, next to my ear. Something inside of me cracked, and I clawed roughly at his jacket, gathering it in my fists and pulling him even closer, pressing my face into his shoulder. It felt so good to be held, to be  cared about,  that I just wanted to cling to that feeling forever. We stayed like that, intertwined, as I became increasingly aware of my own shirtlessness, until eventually Lance pulled back and held me at arm's length, looking me in the eyes.

"You know you're an idiot, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, the moment gone, freeing my biceps from his grip.

"Nobody fucking cares that you're Galra. You're still the same mullet-head that you were at Galaxy Garrison, and you're still the same paladin of the Red Lion."

I looked at him closely, and put my hand on his shoulder. "So what you're saying is..." He looked at me expectantly as a cocky smirk bloomed on my face. "...I'm still a better pilot than you."

He smacked my hand off his shoulder.

"Fuck you. Also, you're on, Mullet."

* * *

"DIBS," we exclaimed in unison, before swinging to face each other.

"I said it first," Lance snarled.

"Liar," I fired back.

He threw his shoulders back and looked down his nose at me, stone-faced. "Shall we settle this like men?" he proposed. I drew myself up, frustrated that I couldn't match my boyfriend in the height department.

"We shall," I declared. "Best of five Pokemon battles?"

"Best of three," he replied.

"That confident, are we?"

He sneered. "I'm gonna kick. your. pasty. white. ass."

* * *

Lance glowered at me. "I still think you cheated."

"You're just mad that I won," I gloated proudly as he pouted.

"It's not fair, I'm taller," he whined. He strengthened his pout and batted his eyelashes down at me. "Please switch?"

"Nope," I said simply, flopping onto the bed. "I won, fair and square. I get to be the big spoon." 

"Urgh," he growled, followed by a fair amount of incoherent grumbling; nevertheless, he climbed into the bed and nestled into me, and breathed contentedly as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his warmth radiate into my chest.

"Fuck you," said a quiet voice from the pillow in front of me.

"I love you, too."


End file.
